Secret Behind Memories
by ShizukaNoHime
Summary: After planning for a vacation, Killua and Gon decided to pay a visit in Kukuruu mountain. Until then, the secret was revealed through a certain raven haired girl of why do she have a grudge against her brother's best friend. Gon/Karuto
1. Chapter One: Call Back

**Disclaimer:  I do not own any of this _cute characters. Absolutely, they are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi! No profits earned with this story, so don't sue me^^._**

**Note:  Hullo!!! How's the day minna? Sure its great (If not, then its not my fault ^.~)!  Anyways, since I'm becoming like a kuraneon rabid writer, and never tried to write about the _others... I'd planned for this fic.  This is a GxK story, not Gon and Killua but Gon and Karuto!  This pairing is just a non canon couple, but other than that, I still like them both (Don't know why^^).  Its kinda stupid but I hope you like this one, like the way you like my other fics, ne? _**

**Guidelines to be follow:**

**Onee- san/Neesan means "Sister"******

**Juunigatsu means "December"******

**Sore ga? means "And so what?"******

**Daijoubu? means "Are you okay?"******

**Hai, wakarimashitta means "Yes, I understand"******

**Otouto means "little brother"******

**Onii- san/Onii- chan/Nii- san means "Brother"******

**Imouto means "little sister"******

**Itaii means "It hurts"**

**P.S  Does anyone thought about Karuto being similar with Hotaru from SS (Sailor Moon)?  The thought just hit me when I was watching a scene when Karuto appeared.  Her smile reminds me of Hotaru, since Yoshihiro Togashi's wife is Naoko Takeuchi (The maker of SS), no wonder it would be, ne? Ja**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Secret Behind Memories**

**Chapter One:  _Call back_******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

       The month of December is coming again.  Those cold winds and ruffled leaves were heard all around the place, scattering every places they were destined to go.  At the same time, the crisp white bliss fall from the sky, blending the month's hue. Every people are preparing for December, like building Christmas trees, putting colorful decorations, and buying gifts for their love ones.  Since it was nearing.  The Christmas day.

The young raven haired girl sat beside her window, as she counted every snows fallen in front of her.  She sighed. _December is nearing...  she thought.  She really hated it, especially this kind of month.  Maybe, its because of the climate and the bliss given by it, or rather its because the memories that hurts her so badly is refreshing on its own again?_

She shook her head at the thought, lifting her small arms around her body, enveloping herself to keep warm.  _I think because I really hate every moment I remembered to be hate  She corrected to herself, and continued watching the outside's view.  The silence covered all around the room, as if she was all alone in the dark._

"Karuto- neesan?" a tiny voice of a boy started, realizing the defeaning silence covering them.  "Juunigatsu was nearing again" the silver head boy reminded, as if he wanted to signal something.  The girl addressed was a little startled about the reminders, but then she hide it with her blank, cold reaction. "Sore ga?"  Karuto answered back, though she didn't look at her otouto, looking at Aruka was like looking at her own _enemy.  He really looked the same as her onii- san.  "Its just Christmas anyway" she continued, as she rubbed the snow away from her reddish kimono, coming from outside. _

Aruka's mouth curved into upward, he didn't expect for that kind of answer.  He walked towards his nee- san, and grabbed a sit beside her.  He tried to sit like the way his nii- san's way... His _idol's way. The 12 year old boy stared at Karuto. "Heart tells, Mind says"  Aruka implied, grinning the way it would attract her. On the other hand, the 14 year old turned to him, with those quizzical brows and eyes. Karuto's otouto is mysterious at the same time, though they were both sister and brother and both have a bond one's family have, she still can't understand the way Aruka acts. Much hard to admit it, but its really reminds her of her Onii- san no matter what.  The raven haired girl turned to the opened window again, and found herself coming back from her childhood past..._

_"Onii- chan!!! Onii- chan!!!!"  the 7 year old Karuto called, as she tried to reach her older brother who smiles happily at her.  It was December at that moment, and the snow are raining all over the Kukuruu mountain.  Since it was Christmas, her onii- chan invited her to have some fun outside and also to enjoy feeling free rather than training in such a cold climate. The raven haired girl smiles. How she enjoy feeling her nii- chan's affection towards her. He loves her, and she loves him too, though they're family was indeed an assassin group. "Kirua~ niichan!!!!" she yelled, as she lifted her arms up. "I'm going to catch you!!!" Karuto dared, and continued to ran. _

_Killua, on the other hand, giggled on the way his sister called him as 'Kirua'.  Karuto never stopped calling him like that, it sound kinda 'Japanese', much as he remembered the language. "Ka-ru-to, you'll never defeat Aruka when he gets older if you continued being like that!" the silver haired assassin teased his imouto, who in turn, accept it as an insult. The young girl then pouted, and became mad. Karuto runs faster than the last, she was determined to confronts her Kirua~ niichan's dare. A while later, when she was about to reach his cloth's collar, she never realize a hardened rock in front of her and suddenly tiptoed over it.  Karuto then fall, lying in the snow, in a prone position. _

_Seeing his little sis lying in the snow, he suddenly run towards the raven head girl, and kneeled in front of her.  Trying to wipe the snow on her kimono. On the other hand, Karuto tried not groan in front of her onii- chan, yet her knee was aching. "I- itaii..." she muttered, softly that she never thought Killua would hear it.  The 9 year old boy then stared to his imouto's expression, and turned her lower kimono to find what's wrong.  As to his expect, Karuto's knee was bruised because of the fall. "Mou, Karuto' tte ba" Killua said, as a smile appeared on his face. "You never learned, don't you?" he continued, and turned his back to her.  Offering his back to Karuto. "So, don't cry anymore.  Just climb on my back"_

_Karuto blinked innocently. She didn't get what the silver head boy wants her to do at first, but then understand what he meant.  Her cat- like eyes turns wide, and slowly stopped to cry.  She then nodded, and followed her brother's command.  Karuto climbed on Killua's warm back, and leaned over the soft fabric he wears.  She closed her eyes. The girl sniffed the boy's scent, and found it familiar.  The acromic perfume, which their Otou- sama had given to his 9th birthday. Killua's birthday was really a nice and humorous memory for her, that made her face grinned._

_Minutes later, the raining blizzards started to slow down, as Karuto's thought was suddenly cut by the cold liquid over her nose. Her eyes opened so quickly, that she already found out that the liquid over her nose was a piece of... snow.  The 7 year old took the blizzard on her nose, and pricked it. She turned over her onii- chan, and saw him humming a beautiful, yet a lonely tune.  But it doesn't matter, anyway. Her smile appeared again on her face. "It was indeed a nice Christmas day"..._

"KARUTO- NEESAN!!!!" Aruka cried, calling his older sister for the fiftieth time.  A slight worry appeared on his face, since Karuto turns blank when he said a rhyme.  He really didn't intend to make his sister worry that much.  He just wanted to make her happy, which didn't turn on that way.

For a moment, Karuto's reaction is still the same, but then, back to herself again.  She found herself leaning on the nearby wall, and slowly turned to clock at the top of her window.  It was already 6 PM.  _What's that suppose to mean?!  she asked to herself, as her eyes turned wide.  __I've been day dreaming for almost 1 hour?!!  _

Aruka gazed at Karuto for a while, he felt a slight relief in that moment.  He thought his sister is going to be _crazy.  "Karuto- neesan, mou daijoubu?" he asked, finding no way to test the raven head girl at the moment.  She slightly nodded as a reply to her otouto's question, and stared to his eyes, directly.  "Its not our fault for having __him go..."  she trailed, as she clenched her fist.  Putting it over her heart. "Its because of the __thief" _

Innocent look appeared on Aruka's eyes.  he doesn't know how he would react on the way his older sister says.  Karuto never explained what's the topic all about, but he knew its connected with the rhyme and his Onii- san or rather about the thief also. But then, the little boy felt a slight urge inside of him.  He vows to find it out, whatever the consequences is...

Before Karuto would turn _weird. _

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

       It was already midnight, yet the snows were still raining all over the Kukuruu mountain.  The Zoldick family was already asleep in their respective rooms.  Ready for a certain caller that would give some murdering jobs, that they would enjoy and also the money they would use.

A while later, at the steward's dormitory, the phone rang beside the main door.  A phone call. It cried so loud, that made one of the steward get from his sleep and grabbed the phone.  The caller murmured some greetings, and introduced himself.  There's a long silence before the man reacts to the caller, as he felt tense about the news it given to him.  He smiled for a while, "Hai, wakarimashitta, tomorrow I'll tell them about the plan" he answered and hang up the phone.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**To be continued...**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Ending Notes: So how was it? Good? Bad? I accept criticisms (but not to flare about the pairing, okay?) and also suggestion of how will I continue this one ^^.  Since, my mind is empty right now...  Before I go, there's some explanation I wanted to give:**

       - The set appeared 2 years after the series.  So that is why Karuto's age is 14 (if you estimated it, or something like that^^. 

       - "Aruka?  Who's Aruka?!" I know, what's in your mind.  But hope you read this one, before you says something... uhhh, you know what I mean!  Aruka was Karuto's little brother (And also the other's of course).  It was originally 'Alluka' but, since I'm a japanese, I'm more comfortable of the name 'Aruka' instead of 'Alluka'. 

       - "Who's the idol, the enemy they are talking about?!" The idol, the enemy they are talking about was no other than... Killua, of course!!!  If you remembered what Silva had said.  "Killua is the only one I could placed in my position" So I preferred Aruka to imitate is older brother's path.

       - And who's the caller??? Goooomeeeeeennnn, but I can't tell.  Its a spoiler if I split it out!  Figure it out!  (But I think you already know who it is...)

Anyway, that's all explanation I could give for now, I hope it could satisfy your appetite.  For my 'Love Poetry' fic... Ummm... Don't kill me, okay?  I'm lost of thoughts.  Maybe it would be left out for a while, but I'm not saying that I would leave it unfinished!  I'm going to finish it, but I'll try to flex my time out! Ja, matta minna! (P.S I don't know if this would be my last update for a while, but I think I must say this before I go ^__^ And, oh! Before I forgot.  This fic was inspired by **kurapika- sama**'s '**Daikirai**'. That's all).


	2. Chapter Two: Welcome Home

**Disclaimer:  I do not own any of this _cute characters. Absolutely, they are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi! No profits earned with this story, so don't sue me^^._**

**Guidelines to be followed:**

**Tadaima means "I'm come back"******

**Okairi means "Welcome home/back"******

**Note:  Matta des, minna!!!  Chapter 2 is already uploaded, and thanks for those who reviewed my fic.  Really appreciated it ^___^.  Anyway, the _secret caller will shown in this chapter, and also the thief Karuto was talking about. Please R&R! That's all!_**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Secret Behind Memories**

**Chapter two:  _Welcome home_******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

       It was a nice and sunny day and also the first day of December.  The sun shone so bright, with no hints of snows seen everywhere.  Making every people in the town bathed in the bright rays, yet the temperature and the climate is all the same.  Its cold.  Refreshing.

A young blacked haired boy, around 15, sat near the airplane's window.  He stared at the clouds and birds passing by the window, and found them interesting.  _Its all the same  the young boy thought, lifting his hand under his chin.  Its always been the same.  Riding in a plane was already get used to him, since he was a hunter, he could ride wherever he wants and could do whatever he wanted too.  Yet, the task he wanted so far is left unfinished... To find his __legendary dad._

He halted at the thought, and took something inside his shirt's pocket.  He stared at the ring and the chip given as a clue by his dad.  The black haired boy rolled it like a ball, as if to check and hoping to find something in it.  But nevertheless, it was always the same.  It was _clueless.  He sighed, there's nothing he could do, but to hope to find some luckiness around, or rather a charm that could lead him to his Otou- san.  Because right now, he was... __hopeless.  He sighed exhaustedly. "He's right.  I also needed some vacation somehow"_

The door in the large room, swung open.  Revealing a certain silver haired boy, same as the first boy's age.  He held a phone in his left palm, as he wear the same wryly smile he always wore.  "Ohayou, Gon~!" he greeted as he walk toward his companion, and sat opposite to him.  The boy addressed then stared at his friend, and returned the smile. Giving a small nod and bow as to appreciate his greeting, and also to give his morning greeting.  "So how was the talk with your mom yesterday?" 

Killua laughed and found the subject interesting, he climb his arms over the window sills, and joined his best friend watched the outside's view. "Actually," he began, putting his phone back to his pocket.  "It's not my mom whom I talked with.  It was Abarone, one of our steward in the house" Killua finished, his eyes shows too much emotion that Gon never understand what he feels at that moment, but he knew that Killua was already _homesick, especially being away from his own family for almost 2 years.  Living together with the green hunter in Whale Island. _

Gon gave his silver headed companion a glance, brows raised upward.  _Your such a good liar, Killua...  He said to himself.  Even though Killua tried to kill his very own family, he still cared about them somehow, and Gon knew he was slightly disappointed that its not her Okaa- san who answered the phone, but instead, the steward.  The 15 year old boy smiled.  Not to forget that he missed and cared a lot about his imouto named... what's her name again?_

Finding his friend staring blankly on the plane's window, Killua cleared his throat, and tried to find an interesting subject. "Ne, Gon... Have you eaten already?" The silver haired assassin asked, as he hold his tummy. "If you don't, do you care joining me to eat something?  My stomach is already growling for help..." Killua joked, making some humorous cat ears appeared above his head.  Gon, on the other hand, blinked innocently and found himself giggling.  Killua asked him what's wrong, but he kept on laughing and suddenly fall from his seat. "Mou Gon' tte ba!!!!!"

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

Meanwhile, at the Kukuruu mountain, a woman with her face bandaged all around and a young raven haired girl sat at the nearby garden.  They we're peacefully drinking their teas, and chatting prudently.  The garden was just a simple garden you could see, yet the flowers bloom beautifully, which are only be seen in some extinct places.  The place was covered with silence, and only the birds chirp and the trees swinging harmoniously could be heard all around the place.

Zoldick Karuto sipped her tea, with her graceful manner.  She changed her sitting position, and found it more comfortable.  The girl rolled her eyes all over the garden, and found nothing that could satisfy her bored.  On the other hand, Kikyou dropped the cup carefully on the garden's table, and turned her gaze toward her daughter. Planning to break the silence.  "Are you okay?  Your silent all the way," The mother asked, as she placed a helpful hand over her daughter's shoulder.  "If you have a problem, then tell me.  Maybe, I could help" she finished.  Karuto turned to Kikyou for a while, and quickly stared at her cup again. _I can't believe it... she thought.  __Okaa- sama is actually worried about me!  She heard herself cheering inside, as a blush appeared all over her face.  "Da- Daijoubu des, Okaa- sama... Thanks for the worry..." Karuto stammered, and covered her face with her long, thick raven hair.___

Kikyou laughed, putting her handy fan over her mouth.  Its been long since Karuto and her talked like this, especially when her favorite son had run away once more.  For some bad reason, she also shouted to the young Karuto at the time, but then the mother already get used to the fact that her son is gone, and respect her daughter from that they on.  Since she was growing to be a fine lady right now, soon she would marry someone like them.  An assassin.  She smiled.  Karuto would be their next hope, since Killua was gone.  As Kikyou's mind drifted into a daydream, imaginating about Karuto having her first baby, being a nice wife, and having a nice---_whhhaaattttttt??!!!  When she was about to think of Karuto's husband, the sudden figure appeared on his imagination was the same boy who stole Killua away from them.  __Why does this boy stole everything away from me?!!!_

The bandaged woman suddenly bonk her head many times with an unknown reason, as a smoke burst into her ears.  Karuto watched her in awe, as a sweat dropped appeared on her head.  Before her mother goes ballistic, the 14 year old touched her okaa- sama on her shoulder.  "O- Okaa- sam--" Karuto never got a chance to finish of her sentence, when suddenly, Kikyou grabbed her two small hands.  "Okaa- sama..." She tried once more, and finished her sentence successfully, yet her mother stares at her, with those listen-to-me-Karuto-or-else-your-dead stares.  

She felt a chill pass through her spines, and found herself sweating and melting with her mother's stares. Kikyou's grip tightened and drools at her daughter more. "Ne, Karuto, listen to me," The older woman began. "Don't you dare marrying _him, understand?!" she finished angrily.  The helpless Karuto can't do anything but to nod of what her okaa- sama says, though she didn't understand what she meant.  The woman sighed in relief, and sat more comfortably on her seat. __Finally, Kikyou said to herself, as she closed her eyes. __There is someone who followed me..._

A few minutes later, a loud whistle was heard all around, even in the garden.  Kikyou quickly opened her eyes, and stood on her seat. "It was a sign," she whispered, as Karuto stood at the same time. "Let's go, Karuto" The bandaged woman commanded, and the 14 year old followed her.  They run and jumped at every high trees they would found, just to get their in time. 

The young girl tried to follow her mother's path, as her small legs tries to run as fast as she could, and hopefully, she matched Kikyou and was already beside her right now.  Karuto stared at her okaa- sama.  _What does the whistle means for her?  she found herself asking.  __Is there something special?  she continued, but then she erased the thoughts and just kept herself silent._

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

       Finally, after climbing in numerous trees in the forest, the mother and the daughter arrived at the estimated time.  4 PM.  Kikyou shake her clothe like it would break, and combed her hair up.  Karuto was still wondering why, but then she just do what her mothers do.  She shook her clothe off , and rearrange her long raven hair into a braid. Minutes later, after tidying their self up, the older woman slowly opened the main door.  As to Karuto's surprise, a loud cheer was heard inside, Aruka was somehow happy, judging by his voice.  He was talking with...  _It can't be... No, he can't be...  The 14 year old girl shook her head, and tried to slap her cheek.  Yet it was all the same... It was __true...  Finding her daughter's silence, Kikyou grabs Karuto's hand as they walked towards the main room.  As they expected, the cheerful voice coming from the room was no other than... __Killua.  The white haired boy patted his otouto playfully on his head, as Aruka tried to stop his onii- san from doing so (A/N: You know?  The way most siblings do?), as the boy's companion just watched at their little reunion.   _

"Killua..." Kikyou muttered, as tears rolled over her eyes. "My son... You came back!!!!" She exclaimed, as she run towards her long lost son, not minding the person beside him. She suddenly hugged Killua, tightly that he couldn't break in. "O- Okaa- san..." The addressed son whispered, and buried his face against his mother's soft clothe. "Tadaima..." he greeted, as his black eyes turned shut.  Kikyou tighten her grip to her son and softly she whispered, "Okairi..."

Aruka and Gon watched the mother-son scene, as the green hunter thought about a certain person who cared for him a lot.  Mito- san. _Mito- san... The 15 year old boy thought, shutting his big eyes. __Maybe she was worried about me, right now...  he continued, as memories drifted in his mind.  Those warm and loving memories he shared with his so-called __mother.  Gon smiled at thought, as he felt a familiar aura around the house._

On the other hand, Karuto just stared at the scene with silence. She doesn't want to disturb her mother's moment with her onii- san, and also she doesn't know how to enter in the scene. But then, a smile curved into her lips.  _Her Onii- san's back.  An idea appeared in her mind, and was about walk and greet Killua a 'hello' when suddenly, she felt a grip on her shoulder.  A tighten one.  Curious about the touch, Karuto halted for a while, and slowly turned to the figure behind her. __Its... she found herself alert, eyes turned wide. "Your..."_

"Hi"

The figure greeted as if he was not afraid.  A smile builds on his face, making him more look cute--or rather stupid.  It was a long silence between the two, that it seems that they were all alone in the room. _Its... Karuto repeat to herself again. __It's the thief who stole my onii- san away from me..._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**To be continued...**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Ending Notes: So how was it? Good? Bad? I accept criticisms (but not to flare about the pairing, okay?) and also suggestion of how will I continue this one ^^.  Since, my mind is empty right now...  Before I go, there's some explanation I wanted to give:**

       - The first paragraph is the talk between Gon and Killua in the air plane.  Since, Gon was a hunter, he could get the best part of the plane's room right?  So that is why, they are both alone in the room.

       - If your wondering why does Kikyou goes ballistic, it is because she imagined Karuto having married with Gon. (If your familiar with the series, Kikyou never liked Gon first of all ^^)

       - The whistle was came from Goto.  Since the stewards known the news first before the Zoldick family.  It was a sign given by them, when a special person or rather a family member arrived in the main house. (Karuto is the only one who still didn't know the news about Killua, coming back.  That is why, she was too shock of seeing her nii- san)

       - Who touched Karuto, anyway?!!!! Matta gomen ne, minna- san!!! Just try to figure it out! (I know you already know who it is...)

Anyway, that's all explanation I could give for now, I hope it could satisfy your appetite.  Again, I want to say _arigatou for those people who R&R this fic.  I'll try to update, as soon as I can.  Till then, minna!!! (P.S Ayae told me that my fic is getting weirder as the fic goes on... especially in Kikyou going ballistic scene ~.~)_

Please review! *Run towards Kurapica, and glomp him so hard!!!*


	3. Do you want me to post this fic?

**Disclaimer: **I write it once and for all ^^… The story nor the characters are not belongs to me.  The story itself is belonged to Yuu Watase, while HunterXHunter is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi.  This story and the characters are only borrowed to their owners, and was just used to make a fanfic.

**Note: **Surprised because of the title? Ehehehe… Gomen, but its true, the story I used is copied to 'Ayashi No Ceres' made by Yuu Watase.  The story seem to be a beautiful story, melancholy, humorous, yet serene.  I really like it, that is why I am planning to change the ANC characters into HxH characters, ^___^. I really hope you would like this fic! Anyway… about the reviewers, as to show my appreciation, I made this fic for you! (So that means this fic is a thank you fic for all the reviewers that reviewed my fic!).  Please review!

In case your wondering, and didn't know much about this series… don't worry, I'd made this whole chapter as my explanation about the series itself.  And of you already know nor already watched the show, please check at the end for the following roles. Thank you.

**~*~*~*~**

**Ayashi No Ceres**

**~ Summary ~**

_Ayashi no Ceres _is about a young, spirited girl named Aya Mikage who leads a normal high school life, or it is so until her sixteenth birth day. Until one day, she has her fortune read, and it doesn't sound too good; later on that day, she falls off an overpass trying to stop a purse-snatcher, yet lands on her feet safely. She is then in the path of an oncoming car, but a young man, wearing black glasses pushes her out of the way. She is startled, but all right, and her twin brother, Aki, scolds her. The guy who saved her, disappears into the crowd. The next day, Aya and Aki's sixteenth birthday, they come home right after school, just like their parents told them to do the day before. When they come home, all their relatives are sitting at a table waiting for them. A shriveled hand, presented to them by her savior from the day before, is placed in front of Aya and Aki. Aya starts to feel some strange power upon seeing it, and the hand explodes, cutting Aki severely and shredding Aya's clothes. Aya screams for an ambulance, saying Aki will die -- but her grandfather stands and tells her that she is the one who will die. Aki, as the "boy who stole the hagoromo (gossamer robe)", is called the old enemy of Ceres. When her powers awakened, Aya later finds out that she possesses the blood of the "tennyo" (heavenly maiden), and when severely shaken she will transform into Ceres, a heavenly maiden who is revived to bring ruin upon the Mikage family and to retrieve the robe that they stole long ago. 

The story deals with Aya's struggle to fight against her destiny and rid herself of her darker half, Ceres, so she can once again become a normal teenage girl. She must persevere through numerous attempts her own family makes to end her life as well as setting his brother free from his own terrible fate. Of course, she's not entirely alone; with the help of Yuuhi Aogiri, she successfully escaped from the family while Aki, imprisoned by the family. There after, she stayed with the Aogiri family to understand her powers. Helping her is Suzumi Aogiri, a woman who also possesses tennyo blood, and Suzumi's brother-in-law Yuuhi, a boy Aya's age who is assigned to protect Aya. Working in the dark shadows of the evil wing of Mikage family is Aya's cousin, Kagami, who keeping it a secret from the grandfather, tells the Mikage family's "body guard", Tooya not to kill Aya but to keep an eye on her and find out more about her powers as Tennyo Ceres. But Tooya and Aya is in love with each other. Kagami imprisons Aki in order to learn of the power past of his ancestors and also to successfully capture Ceres and hope to make his family more powerful through gaining control of all the ones who contains the blood of the Tennyo. 

**~*~*~*~**

**~ Ceres Past ~**

_One day, a young fisherman sees many beautiful Tennyo bathing in the sea, with their clothing hanging on a nearby tree.  The fisherman discovers that these hagoromo (robes) belong to the Tennyo; he takes one and brings it home. Then Tennyo without her hagoromo cannot return to the heavens and thus begins to cry. When she sees the fisherman, she becomes suspicious and asks. "Did you see my hagoromo? If you took it, please return it back to me."  The fisherman acted as if thought he knows nothing, and thus the Tennyo cannot return home.  Broken and dishearten, she marries the fisherman.  Between the two, they bore a child.  From her child's song, she discovers the whereabouts of her hagoromo.  Upon regaining her hagoromo, she returns to her home in the Heaven; leaving behind everything-- her husband... and her child-----_

**~*~*~*~**

**~ Characters ~**

**Ceres**

Past life of Aya. She came back and reincarnated many times in the Mikage Family, to revenge herself towards Mikage, the one who stoled her beloved hagoromo. Determined to destroy the Mikage family and take back the gossamer robe.****

**Mikage Aya**

A descendant of the Tennyo. She transforms into the Tennyo, Ceres, who is determined to destroy the Mikage family and take back the gossamer robe. Aya's grandfather ordered her to be killed but she escaped and was saved by Yuuhi.

**Mikage **

Past life of Aki. He is the wife of Ceres, who maltreated her so badly after receiving half of Ceres power. Mikage is the one who stoled Ceres' hagoromo.

**Mikage Aki**

Aya's twin brother. Ceres refers to him as her arch enemy, the man who stole her hagoromo, and later on, takes over my Mikage. Died in the last episode.

**Tooya**

Came to in a park in the rain 2 to 3 months ago with no memories of himself. He was left with only 2 things in his head - "Tooya" and "Mikage". So he sought out the Mikage family and became a bodyguard for them. Later on, he realized that he is Ceres hagoromo. 

**Aogiri Yuuhi**

Suzumi's brother-in-law, and was assigned to be Aya's protector. He has the power to change Ceres back to Aya by kissing her. He fights using his chop stick.

**Aogiri Suzumi**

Yuuhi's sister-in-law. Her husband, Kazuma, died in an accident soon after they were married. Suzumi is also inherited the Tennyo blood though her power isn't as strong as Aya's. She's elegant and sweet but can get rather nasty sometimes, particularly with Yuuhi.

**Oda Kyuu (AKA - Oba Q)**

An Aogiri servant, though she seems more like family to Suzumi and Yuuhi. She seems to be like a relief character in the story, and made so much humorous scene ^^.

**Kagami**

Aya and Aki's cousin. Unlike Aya's grandfather, he doesn't want to see Aya killed as he has his own plans for her. He planned to make a C Genomer project. Which is to collect all the C Genomer around the world. It was his goal since he saw a picture of a girl from the Mikage family turns into Ceres.

**Alexander O. Howell (Alex)**

A cheerful gaijin who works for Kagami. He was born in Scotland and moved to America when he was 10 years old. He went to MIT and then got a job at the American branch of Mikage International. He has an IQ of 260. Such a good person and knows a lot especially about computers.

**Kuruma Chidori**

Though she looks like an elementary school girl she's actually the same age as Aya and Yuuhi. She also has Tennyo blood in her and can transform into Ceres. She's rather fond of Yuuhi. And later on, died, saving Yuuhi from being shot.

**Wei Fei li**

Works for Kagami. His left eye was scarred in a fight with Tooya. But later on, returned by Tooya himself.

**Sahara Miori**

Aya's cousin, and also a descendant of Ceres. She really hates Aya because of the accident that happens to her mother during Aya and Aki's birthday. After defeating by Aya (she thought) she do a suicidal by jumping down through a tall building…

**Urakawa Yuki**

Became Aya's classmate when she transferred in Yuuhi's class. Sort of that she also have Tennyo's blood, which gave her a power to use flames ^^. Aya and Yuki became friends, until her teacher Hayama, told her a lie. That made her fought with Ceres. She killed herself by using her powers together with Hayama.

**Gladys**

Works for Kagami. She is Kagami's secretary, who also helped with C Genomers project. She later on, died from protecting Ceres by being hit by Mikage. 

**Kuruma Shota**

Young brother of Chidori. He loses his hope of becoming a pilot someday because of his broken leg. He is once again walked, through the help of Aya's encouragement. Returned his dream to be a pilot again.

**Kurozuka- sensei**

A doctor who saved Tooya, floating in a seashore.  Gives Tooya and Aya a place to live in. Really saved them from living.

**Tsukasa Shuro**

Also a descendant of Ceres. She was shown at the near-end of the series.  She's a singer, and died (?) because of disease.

**~*~*~*~**

**~ Roles ~**

**Ceres – **Machi

**Mikage Aya – **Nostrad Neon

**Mikage – **Hisoka

**Mikage Aki – **Zoldick Killua

**Aya's Father – **Nostrad Right

**Aya's mother – **own character

**Aya's grandfather – **Killua's great grandfather ^^

**Tooya – **Kurapica

**Aogiri Yuuhi – **Shalnark

**Aogiri Suzumi – **Mito

**Aogiri Kazuma – **Freecs Jin

**Yuuhi's Father - **Silva

**Kuruma Chidori – **Shizuku

**Kuruma Shota – **Gon

**Oda Kyuu – **Senritsu

**Kagami – **Kuroro

**Gladys – **Pakunoda

**Alexander Howell – **Wing

**Wei Fei Li – **Illumi

**Urakawa Yuki – **Elisa

**Hayama- sensei – **Skuwala

**Sahara Miori – **Ponzu

**Kurozuka – sensei – **Leorio

**Tsukasa Shiro – **Karuto^^

**P.S**

Yeah, yeah, yeah… I think this is stupid, but really, Ceres looks similar to Machi, how she was drawn, and how she acts. While, Aya… e-to… is similar A LITTLE to Neon, her bubbliness reminds me of Aya^^.

**Ending Note: **That's all I could explain for now minna- san, and hope you enjoy this fic! Now go to CHAPTER 1, and tell me what you think! I wanted to know if you would like me to continue this one or not…


	4. Chapter Three: Lost In Thought

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this _cute_ characters. Absolutely, they are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi! No profits earned with this story, so don't sue me^^. 

****

Guidelines to be followed: 

Matte yo! means "Wait!/Wait for me!" 

****

Aniki means "Older brother"

****

Hanarette... means "Stay away/Stay away from me/Move away/Let go off me" 

****

Note: Minna, I'm back!!! And I'm really glad to say that! I'm really sorry for saying I was going back in January because of heavy works I just did this lately, but Luckily, I saved my last work in my document manager in my ff,net account ^___^. If it didn't so, it would be more late than you think it is! Anyway, Chapter 3 is already uploaded, and thanks for those who reviewed my fic. Really appreciated it ^___^. Anyway, Gon thought about her first touch with Karuto. Please R&R! That's all! 

(BTW, this is just a stupid reminders I want to give but, if you know the ADG/CIA music 'Cynthia Ai suru Hito", try to hear it as you read this fic. It matches the story^^). 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

****

Secret Behind Memories 

Chapter three: **_Lost in thoughts _**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun shone brightly like yesterday's morning, as the black, spikey haired boy stared at his pale hand. His eyes rolled through his own hand, and curiously watched it for a while. "What's this feeling?" he said to himself. "It's been quite long since I felt this..." the boy finished with those quizzical looks. 

It's unussual for him. Freecs Gon thought. He'd been staying to his bed till last night and lied there with comfort silence, not to forget that he couldn't sleep anymore. He even witnessed the sun brights up, and the birds humming by... _This is insane... Is this connected of what had happened yesterday? _He asked to himself as he sighed, and tried to shut his emerald eyes. Recalling the yesterday's event... 

__

Its just a while since the green hunter greeted the younger in front of him. Yet, Karuto had never replied nor signed anything for him. Nothing. Gon just stared back, and was about to say another morning greeting when the young assassin gave him a death glare. "Stay away from me" she muttered. Gon was about to complain but he kept himself quiet, and instead tried to follow her order. Removing his hand away from her shoulder. Both oposition was silent, as the girl inched away from him. 

"Don't you dare touching me again... You don't have a right to do such things" Karuto said coldly, and leave the 15 year old behind. He kept himself quiet on that time on, just watching the girl whom a while ago was like a scary person but then, like a simple girl infront of her onii- san. He watched her in awe, as Karuto's mouth curved into a smile as she gave Killua a nice, welcoming hug. 'What's that suppose to mean?' Gon found himself asking, as he stared to his own palm. 'Stay away from... me?'... 

The boy's room was completely silent on that time, when suddenly, Gon felt his cheek being pinching by. He felt irritated about it and quickly opened his eyes. To his surprise, it was his bestfriend, sitting over him. "K- Killua~!!!" Gon cried out and at the same time, shouted, as he stood far from the addresed boy. "W- What are you d- doing!?!" he stammered, sweat fells all over his face. His eyes enlarged and forgets all about the thoughts. 

Killua giggled so hard, that he almost fell from Gon's bed. His eyes were shut because of the giggle, and focused his mind about the funny experience he had with Gon a while ago. "G- Gon... You... Lost... Stares... Open... Scared... Cried... Jumped, and--- ahahahaha~!!!!" The silver headed boy stammered in the middle of his giggle. Catching his breath for a while, to take some air up. He couldn't finish his sentence off. 

__

What's this baka laughing at?! Gon thought, pouting as he watched his friend laughed. _I- Is it my fault if I became scared?! _

A few minutes later, the silver haired assasin planned to retreat the green hunter's room. He walked leisurely outside the room, closing his mouth with his pale hands. Yet, he can't stop his mouth to laugh. On the other hand, Gon was left behind with an angry face as he followed the _laughing_ Killua outside the room. Marching like a mad man. "Mou, Killua _kara_!!!!!"

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

Meanwhile, at the dinning hall, the raven haired girl arranged the table excitedly into a nice and neat arrangement. She also cooked some scramble eggs and ham she had learned, for them to eat their breakfast. A bright smile appeared on her cold face, imagining of how her Kirua- niisan would appreciate her cook, whether it was good or not. 

She paused for a while, and sighed in relief. It was definitely different today. Having her onii- san back to the house, and living there for a while. This days would be a wonderful moment for her! Karuto giggled, and continued her work. 

Seconds later, loud laughters and bashings are heard through out the room, judging by the voice Karuto had heard, it seems like it was her Aniki with that dorobo. She once again paused, staring at the large door infront of her. As to her expectation, it was indeed the two, walking into the room. Her Kirua- niisan was laughing, while the thief was mad in red. 

The 14 year old girl's eyes sadden, as she watched the olders in front of her, teasing playfully like kids. _I thought this would be a nice day..._ Karuto thought, and placed the pile of plates neatly to the table. _But why does Onii- san kept on looking at him? _The silver haired boy stopped, as he felt a familiar aura. He also felt that the familiar prescence was just near to him. 

Killua suddenly turned to the direction he felt right and found his sister right infront of them. He saw her purple eyes. A color of _sadness. Karuto... I hope you wouldn't imitate me... Imitate my old self... Because, I don't want you to feel the sadness I had when I was still young... _Killua thought. The silver headed boy can't do nothing but to be quiet beside his companion with a sad thought taking over his head. He knew it. He knew that sad stares given by his imouto, and _of course, _he understand it. Like himself when he was young and _lonely..._

Gon just watched the two silently, yet curiously. _In fact_, he doesn't understand what does those _'stares' _ means to them, after all, they just stared and became silent after that, with no words coming from their mouth. 

The 15 year old isn't comfotable of the _way _its going. He thought there's something wrong from the way they greeted. With no plan, he just thought of the great idea that was in his mind. Gon smiled as he back from the reality and stared at......

"Karuto, Ohayou~! How kind of you to prepare as a meal!"

__

"Eh?!" Both Karuto and Killua replied in unison, watching the green hunter smile innocently at them. Both glared at each other, blinking innocently as well.

As for Killua, he felt himself relief for a moment that he realize his heart lighten and slowly the thought starting to pass away from his mind. He enjoyed it, he surely did. On the other hand, Karuto gave Gon a death glare. She surely pissed of what he just said, either it was a serious or a humourous one. She also felt that the more she hear his voice and cheerfullness, the more she hated him and _angry _at him. 

She really _hated _him, more than she hated her brother Miruki... 

__

How come she would intrude our moments together with my Kirua- niisan?? The raven haired girl thought angrily in her mind. Her hands were gripping tightly once again. _How come you pissed... me, of all person I had ever met in my life?! _

She shook her head furiously as she saw the two friends _enjoying jokes_ once again. And _once_ again, her _Kirua- niisan _stop looking at her... Instead, he just look at that.... _Thief. _Tired of seeing the two, she left the dining room with no choice. But before that, Karuto let Killua notice she left by throwing one of the plate she just wiped and left them broken on the carpet.

Both Gon and Killua stared at the broken plate with silence. As Killua notices what Karuto had done, he started to be panicked. "Hey Karuto!! Matte yo!!" exclaimed Killua, as he dashed to follow the running girl. Leaving Gon alone in the room.

Leaving all alone, he felt his heart became heavy. _I thought I could help the two from what I had said, _He thought, as he reached for the broken plate lying against the carpet. _Do I said something wrong? Or is it MYSELF who've done wrong to her?.... _Suddenly, after mesmerizing the words he said in the end, his orange- red eyes widen with a hint of realization.

The 15 year old rearranged the broken plate into its old arrangement. He watched them with a _sad_ smile appear beneath his face. Now, he understand what Karuto means. Understand those cold looks she gave to him. And most of all he understand the words he never heard from anyone else.....

__

Karuto Hates me.......

He sighed heavily, with a word he wanted to say. A case he just solved.... "_Hanarette......_"

****

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

"Hora, Karuto!!" Killua called for the fifth time, still Karuto didn't turned. She continued dashing outside the hall. She didn't mind the person following her. But as expected, Killua easily snatched Karuto's frail arms and suddenly moved her from him with all his power.

"H- Hanastte' ba!" Karuto cried, trying to plugged against his tight hold. "What do you want anyway?!" she continued half heartedly. The 15 year old boy could do nothing but to oblige, realising her arms away from her hold. But this time, Karuto didn't run. Instead, she just lowered her milky face, down casted to the ground. "_K- Kirua- niisan..._"

"Why did you do that, Karuto?" Killua asked, with a hint of coldness from his voice. Just to let his imouto knows that he was serious. "Don't you know okaa- sama would be mad if she learned what you just did to her porcelained plates?!"

Karuto didn't replied, but she did through nod. His onii- san was right after all... It was one of the greatest and the most espensive plate okaa- sama had ever have.... And, she sure she would dislike her if she learned about what she had done to her _plates..._

"Look Karuto," He trailed, after knowing that he seems to get so far to scold his imouto. Not all people who have cold hearts doesn't mean they have strong heart. And Karuto was one of it. Easilly offended, easilly _hurted. _"If you think I'm angry with you, your wrong. I'm not _really _that angry as you may think but, I was just scolding as my job to be your _aniki. _It is for your welfare, and I want to make sure that you are _not _hurt...." he continued, as tears started to fell beneath Karuto's eyes.

"You... just... don't... understand..." she murmured between her cry. "I _hate _that dorobo... That Gon..."

Killua's thought were halted after hearing that. _So, he hate... Gon...?_

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To be continued...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ending Notes: So how was it? Good? Bad? I accept criticisms (but not to flare about the pairing, okay?) and also suggestion of how will I continue this one ^^. Since, my mind is empty right now... Before I go, there's some explanation I wanted to give:

- The first paragraph is all about Gon. He is just having some day dream or something... (or something?!). The italic words you had seen were flash backs of why on keeps on staring at his palm.

- If your wondering why does Killua laughs, it is because he climbed over Gon (Without noticing), and pinched his cheek!

- Well, you may think of Karuto as OOC in here, but..... I just thought it would be cute if she did knows how to cook, ne? So.... As you can see, Karuto was preparing for her breakfast with his Kirua- niisan. Too bad her good day was destroyed because Gon came out... ^.~ *Killed by Karuto fans*

- Gon already understand what Karuto means of what he had just said. So I guess you too understand what she said! Look! A simple minded Gon already understand such things! Wai!!! ehehehe......

Anyway, that's all explanation I could give for now, I hope it could satisfy your appetite. Again, I want to say arigatou for those people who R&R this fic. I'll try to update, as soon as I can. Till then, minna!!! Its getting difficult to write as the story goes on...... ^______^

****

Please review! *Run towards Killua, and glomp him so hard!!!*


End file.
